Disappear
by flaire87
Summary: Aku selalu memilikimu. Entah dalam mimpi maupun nyataku. [YeWook BL ONESHOOT ]


**[YeWook | BL | ONESHOOT]**

**Super Junior belongs to SmEnt and their family. I own nothing except this story.**

**Disappear (c) kyukyuh87****  
**

_**Italic**_** means flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

...

**D**esau angin dalam keheningan malam menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar di sekelilingnya. Sosok mungil itu, dalam balutan piyamanya masih terpekur di beranda. Pukul 00.00 waktu setempat. Berkali-kali menguap, namun dirinya belum juga terlelap.

"Kau menunggu _Hyung_?" suara berat yang terdengar itu membuatnya mengalihkan direksi. Tersenyum penuh arti tatkala menemukan sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Benar..._Hyung _lama sekali!" lelaki itu tidak tersenyum. Hanya mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook dan mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja di sana. Menoleh sejenak lalu mengusap rambut kecoklatan Ryeowook yang berantakan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Setengah riang Ryeowook menjawab. "_Hyung _tau kan kalau aku baru bisa tidur jika sudah ada yang menemani..." Yesung—lelaki itu. Mengangkat sedikit sekali ujung bibirnya. Menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih kepala Ryeowook untuk kemudian ia jatuhkan pada bahunya. Mengelus rambut sewarna musim gugur itu berulang-ulang. Tentu ia sangat hafal tentang kebiasaan Ryeowook yang selalu tidur lewat tengah malam.

"Tidurlah..."

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu!" Ryeowook melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Yesung erat. Lalu saat suara merdu Yesung terdengar, ia mengatupkan sepasang irisnya rapat.

_Twinkle...twinkle...little star..._

_How...I wonder...what...you...are.._

_Up...above...world...so...high..._

Seperti lullaby. Lagu itu menjadi sebuah lagu wajib yang harus diputar ulang acapkali ia hendak menyelami alam mimpi. Dan Ryeowook hanya menginginkan Yesung yang bernyanyi. Sembari mengusap kepalanya, memeluknya kuat sepanjang malam selama ia terlelap. Dan begitulah caranya agar insomnia tak lagi menyambangi.

.

.

.

* * *

...

_Twinkle...twinkle...little star..._

_How...I wonder...what...you...are..._

_Up above...the world...so...high..._

_Like...a...diamond...in...the...sky..._

_**G**__erutuan, serta pipi yang menggembung kesal itu seketika memudar. Dahi Ryeowook berkerut samar. Pendengarannya dibuat semakin menajam. Ia tidak mungkin salah saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi._

_Sekali lagi...kumohon bernyanyilah...batin Ryeowook._

_Twinkle...twinkle...little star..._

_Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dengan langkah terburu, ia memacu langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga, menyusuri rumah besarnya hingga terhenti pada daun pintu utama. Membukanya perlahan, dan sedikit memicingkan kelopak matanya begitu mendapati cahaya yang melindap di depannya._

_Masih diambang pintu, kepalanya bergerak liar ke sana-kemari. Mencari eksistensi sosok dengan suara merdu yang baru saja di dengarnya saat ia berada pada balkon kamarnya beberapa waktu tadi._

_Twinkle...twinkle...little star..._

_Dan gerakan Ryeowook terhenti saat sepasang matanya menumbuk pada sosok yang tengah termangu di depan sebuah rumah dengan gitar yang dipangku. Rumah kecil yang bersebrangan dengan rumahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum seketika._

"_Hai...suaramu bagus! Mau bernyanyi untukku? Kebetulan aku tidak bisa tidur..." ucap Ryeowook saat sudah berada di depan namja asing itu. Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada jawaban mengiyakan. Tangan namja itu bergerak menyentuh gitar dalam pangkuannya. Memetik senarnya, membuat sebuah irama._

_Twinkle...twinkle...little star..._

_How...I wonder...what...you...are..._

_Up above...the world...so...high..._

_Ryeowook memekik kegirangan saat lirik itu dinyanyikan. Layaknya bocah kecil berusia lima tahunan. Namja di hadapannya mendongak. Menyingkap anak-anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya dan melempar senyuman tipis pada Ryeowook yang tak melepas pandangan kagumnya._

_Lalu semua seperti terhenti. Apakah bumi berhenti berotasi?_

_Saat itulah Ryeowook meyakini bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama memang eksis di dunia ini..._

...

* * *

...

**P**anas yang menyengat. Matahari yang bersinar angkuh tak membuat kaki kecilnya berhenti terkayuh. Dengan wajah berseri, masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melapisi, _namja_ mungil itu konstan berlari pada rumahnya yang menjadi destinasi.

"Kyunie~ cepatlah~" tubuh kecilnya berbalik beberapa kali. Menyuarakan protes pada kawannya di belakang yang kepayahan berlari.

"Tch..." Lelaki dengan surai personifikasi dari musim gugur itu mendecih. Jujur saja ia letih. Jika saja paru-parunya berfungsi dengan baik, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada di garis depan dan meninggalkan _namja_ imut itu di belakang.

Kyuhyun terhenti dengan napas yang terengah saat mereka sudah sampai pada halaman depan rumah Ryeowook. Memberi lirikan sebal pada Ryeowook yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Seperti tidak kenal lelah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Di rumahmu juga tak ada siapa-siapa! Bukankah Donghae _Hyung_ juga belum pulang dari Amerika!" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tempurung lututnya. Masih mengatur napasnya yang patah-patah.

Dengan cengiran Ryeowook menjawab, "Habis, aku ingin makan siang dengan Yesungie _Hyung _sih! Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kemarin, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis itu intens. Ryeowook masih senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari rumah kecil yang masih tertutup di hadapannya. Seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Ryeowook seceria ini. Tidak pernah sesemangat ini.

"Kau ikut kan, Kyu? Ayo~!" Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum janggal saat lengannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Ryeowook.

"_Ani_...aku tak mau menganggu. Kau pergi sendiri saja, _ne_!"

Ryeowook cemberut saat genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun dilepas paksa oleh namja jangkung itu. Sedikit kecewa, padahal ia ingin mengenalkan Yesung pada kawannya.

"Ahhh! Ya sudahlah! Tidak asik, huh!" Ryeowook mengentakkan kakinya kesal. Memberi tatapan sebal pada Kyuhyun yang masih dengan senyuman janggal. Lalu ia berbalik, bergegas melarikan kakinya menuju rumah berlapis cat hijau tosca di depannya.

Tanpa pernah tau bahwa Kyuhyun menatapnya nanar di tempatnya.

.

.

.

...

"_Hyung_~ kenapa kau dingin sekali? Kau sakit?" masih di tempat yang sama. Waktu yang sama. Di beranda. Berdua Yesung, Ryeowook mengelus pipi lelaki itu. Sedikit kekhawatiran mendesak dadanya.

"Kau yang demam. _Hyung _baik-baik saja..." sosok itu tidak tersenyum. Seperti biasanya, Yesung lagi-lagi hanya melarikan jemarinya pada rambut kecoklatan Ryeowook. Mengusapnya, memberikan sensasi menenangkan pada _namja_ manis yang kini mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

"Aku lelah _Hyung_. Di sekolah benar-benar melelahkan. Dan membosankan sekali rasanya menunggu jam sekolah berakhir, padahal aku ingin melihat_ Hyung_ setiap saat..." Bibir kecil itu mencebil manja. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Hyung_ selalu ada untukmu di sini. Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi..."

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Ya..._Hyung_ harus selalu ada untukku..."

Keduanya tak lagi bertutur kata setelahnya. Terlarut dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Dan Ryeowook menganga saat bibir tipis Yesung mendekat. Tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengatupkan matanya erat. Menyambut luapan afeksi hangat dan melelehkan yang Yesung berikan.

Di malam yang sunyi...tanpa seorang pun mengetahui...

.

.

.

...

**D**onghae mengetuk pintu di depannya tak sabaran. Karena lama tak ada jawaban. Donghae semakin kebingungan. Hingga sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar. Kenop pintu pun berputar, diikuti oleh daun pintu yang berderit perlahan. Yang kemudian menampilkan sosok Ryeowook dalam balutan seragam.

"Hmm~" namja mungil itu menggerung samar. Donghae manyun seketika, padahal ia berharap mendapat pelukan selamat datang.

"Tidak merindukan, _Hyung _eoh?"

"Tidak!" Ryeowook mencibir. Melukis ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin dibuat kesal. Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung menerjang. Mencubit kedua belah pipinya kasar.

"Anak nakal~~ beraninya tidak merindukanku!"

Keduanya tertawa. Kemudian berpelukan tak lama. Bohong besar jika Ryeowook tak rindu pada _Hyung_nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali _Hyung_!"

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung _harus menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan. Tapi kau makan dengan benar 'kan? Kau tidur dengan benar 'kan? Maafkan _Hyung _membuatmu kesepian..." Donghae berujar sedih. Sejujurnya juga tak ingin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi. "Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_. Aku mengerti! Lagipula aku tidak sendirian! Ada yang menemaniku!"

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa? Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menggeleng. Namja mungil itu lantas membuka tas ranselnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah syal sewarna gading yang terlipat. Menyerahkan syal tersebut pada Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksudnya.

"Namanya Yesung! _Tetangga_ depan rumah kita. _Hyung_ belum pernah mengenalnya 'kan? Nah, aku harus berangkat sekolah, _Hyung_! Berikan syal itu padanya ya. Dia kedinginan. Aku takut dia sakit sekarang." Donghae terkesiap mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Kebingungan terlukis kentara di wajahnya. Namun sayang Ryeowook tidak begitu memperhatikan. Adik manisnya itu tampak malu-malu. Pipinya bersemu. Merah jambu.

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Ryeowook bergegas pergi. Melewati Donghae yang termangu di ambang pintu.

"Yah...tidak masalah. _Hyung_ akan memberikan syal ini padanya..." ucap Donghae lirih setelah Ryeowook pergi. _Namja_ itu masih terpaku ditempat. Pandangannya kini menggantung pada rumah yang dimaksud oleh Ryeowook barusan.

Yah...tidak masalah.

**...Tidak masalah jika...**

Pelan. Donghae menyusuri jalan yang memisahkan rumahnya dengan rumah yang tertutup di depannya. Sesekali menatap nanar punggung Ryeowook yang berlari riang jauh di sana.

**...Tidak masalah sebenarnya...**

Sesaat setelah sampai pada rumah itu. Donghae berdiam cukup lama. Ragu...Donghae menyentuh kenop pintu yang telah berkarat di depannya. Menelan salivanya. Membuang semua pikiran buruknya.

"_Hyung..."_

Napas Donghae terhenti. Refleks namja itu memutar tubuhnya setelah menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang.

Dengan raut aneh _namja_ itu berujar..."Aku sudah ingin memberitahu sejak awal...—"

Ada jeda. Namun Donghae enggan mendengarkan. Kembali berbalik lagi dan menatap penuh intuisi pintu di depannya. Memutar kenop berkarat di depannya perlahan. –

**Yah...tidak masalah jika—**

_...Jika saja rumah itu tidak kosong..._

.

"...Aku sudah ingin memberitahunya. Tapi aku tidak tega. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia..."

.

.

.

Donghae membeku. Dia tidak mengerti...

.

.

Apakah Ryeowook terlalu kesepian saat ia pergi?

.

.

Seharusnya Ryeowook tau tentang kebakaran pada rumah itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Seharusnya...

Dan seharusnya ia ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki tetangga...

.

.

.

"_Hyung~ nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu~!"_

_..._

_Twinkle...twinkle...little star..._

_How...I wonder...what...you...are..._

_..._

_Aku memilikimu...entah dalam mimpi. Maupun nyataku..._

FINIS

* * *

Happy YeWook Day~ *tebar kembang* ^^


End file.
